


Когда часы бьют двенадцать

by Meilinn



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодний флафф, бессмысленный и беспощадный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда часы бьют двенадцать

Четверка путешественников по мирам кругами прогуливалась вокруг огромной елки. В этом конкретном мире как раз праздновался какой-то языческий праздник, и на площади, в уважительном отдалении от небоскребов, было сконструировано из живых веток и металлического каркаса ничем не уступавшее им по высоте дерево. И оно, и ближайшие здания были усыпаны электрическими огнями, потому поздний вечер, о котором сообщали мерцающие часы на одной из башен, совершенно не чувствовался.

Курогане пребывал в на редкость благодушном настроении, так как Фай открыл для себя жевательные конфеты и с аппетитом поглощал одну за другой из огромного пакета. Тягучие липкие сладости уже больше двадцати минут эффективно не позволяли ему сказать ни слова. Мечник рассматривал чудовищную елку, иногда поглядывал на пакет в руках Фая и совершенно не задумывался о том, как естественно им было идти рядом в такой, казалось бы, неприличной близости.  
Фай касался Курогане плечом, жевал конфеты и о близости тоже старался не думать.  
Еще они оба то и дело бросали взгляды на детей, бдительно за ними присматривая, стараясь не отходить слишком далеко и не потерять их в толпе.

Шаоран и Сакура шли впереди. В рюкзаке Шаорана сидела Мокона, вынужденная прятаться от посторонних глаз. Где-то среди этих огней притаился один особенный, не электрический, и четверка собиралась бродить по площади, пока «глупая маньчжу» не почувствует его опять. Первый раз был еще днем, когда рабочие устанавливали все эти светильники и включили их для пробы. Сейчас перо, должно быть, исправно сияло, ничем не уступая по яркости фонарикам и лампочкам, так что заметить его было практически невозможно, потому пришлось полагаться на инстинкт Моконы и методично прочесывать огромную площадь.  
Сакуре все было в диковинку. И огни, за светом которых не были заметны зведзы, и сотни людей, которые собирались провести эту холодную ночь на улице, и воткнутые в снег искрящиеся палочки, которые быстро сгорали, и изображения старого белобородого толстяка в красном, и шарики на елке, и красно-белые шапочки на многих горожанах, и еще, казалось, тысяча вещей. Девушка чувствовала себя чужой в этом сердце огромного города.  
Как только эта мысль промелькнула у нее в голове, Сакура почувствовала, как Шаоран осторожно берет ее за руку.  
Ощущение того, как кто-то понимает тебя без единого слова, непередаваемо. Сакуре на секунду показалось, что они очутились в ее сне. Где-то, где пустыня до самого горизонта, ледяная ночь, рядом кто-то родной и сильный, а в воздухе витает запах яблок.  
Не улыбнуться в ответ на его улыбку было просто невозможно. Сакура не удержалась и тихонько рассмеялась. К ее удивлению, Шаоран покраснел и попытался отпустить ее, но девушка только крепче сжала его ладонь.  
Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Сакура повернулась к другу, взяла его за вторую руку и потянула Шаорана за собой – так, что они закружились на месте. Прохожие с улыбками обходили их, кто-то в толпе последовал приятному примеру, и на площади образовалось еще несколько пар.  
Снежинки сверкали в воздухе, капюшон с меховой оторочкой слетел с головы Сакуры, но она не заметила. Она смотрела только на Шаорана, и в его чуть прищуренных карих глазах читалось что-то, отчего ее щеки краснели сильнее, чем от кусачего мороза.  
– Ииииии! У Моконы голова кругом пошла! – пропищало из рюкзака.  
Они притормозили и смущенно огляделись по сторонам. Вокруг кружились парочки, невесть откуда заиграла музыка, звучал смех. Кто-то заапплодировал им, а одна пожилая женщина вручила Сакуре огромный оранжевый фрукт, на котором они с Шаораном вместе разорвали плотную кожуру, почти одновременно чихнули от брызнувшего сока и расхохотались.  
Кто-то показал на огромные часы над площадью.  
– Пять минут!  
Шаоран поискал взглядом Курогане и Фая. Те оставались возле елки и, кажется, уже не молчали. Сакура тоже посмотрела на них, потом на Шаорана, и они разом побежали пробираться сквозь толпу поближе.

Конфеты у Фая действительно кончились. Сакура предложила ему половину мандаринки, и маг с радостью ее принял, после чего, конечно же, попытался накормить ею Курогане. Тот безуспешно сопротивлялся.  
Мокона успела вылезти из рюкзака и теперь, почти скрытая за муфтой у Сакуры на руках, жевала предложенную Шаораном дольку.

– Дон! – раздалось над площадью.  
– Двенадцать! – хором подхватили горожане.  
– Загадывайте желания! Мокона знает, на Новый Год, когда бьют часы, кому-то может повезти, и его исполнит само Время!  
– Бесплатно? – хмыкнул Курогане.  
– Одиннадцать!  
– Да, Куро-рин. Только для этого нужно обладать особенным везением.  
– Десять!  
– Сакура-чан, загадывай ты.  
– Девять!  
– Нут уж, пусть каждый загадывает. Да, Мокона?  
– Восемь!  
– Да! Мокона тоже загадает!  
– Семь!  
Каждый подумал о своем.  
– Шесть!  
О принцессе без воспоминаний.  
– Пять!  
О долге и о велении сердца.  
– Четыре!  
О второй половинке.  
– Три!  
Об алых глазах и о том, о чем было страшно даже мечтать.  
– Два!  
О доме.  
– Один! С Новым Годом!

В небе взорвались фейерверки, на улицах рассыпАлись конфетти. Звенели бокалы, звучали первые слова в новом году – несомненно, самые важные.  
На елке включилась еще одна гирлянда.  
– Мекьё! Мокона чувствует перо!

Путешественники подняли головы. Среди россыпи огней на огромном дереве ярче всех сиял один.  
– Кто полезет? – заговорил было Фай, но тут совсем рядом хлопнула, открываясь, бутылка, и пробка от нее под всеобщее веселье свистнула куда-то вверх.  
Перо соскользнуло с толстого провода и медленно опустилось вниз.  
Прямо Шаорану в руки.

– Кажется, чье-то желание уже сбывается… А что ты загадал, Куро-ня?  
– Не твоего ума дело.


End file.
